Telepathy Works Wonders
by Espechu
Summary: Yalinda the Dragonair meets a seductive Golduck on the street. LEMON ONESHOT


**This fanfiction story contains explicit sex between Pokemon. Don't like, don't read. Also, I don't own Pokemon.**

Though I've frequented fanfiction for some time now, I decided recently I wanted to contribute to it. Read, review, etc., and don't be afraid to correct errors in my spelling or grammar if you find any.

The "universe" I plan to write most of my stories in will be a Pokemon-only world where Trainers have never existed (but Pokemon civilization thrives nonetheless).

This is my first lemon/fanfiction story in general, enjoy!

Telepathy Works Wonders

Dragonair (F) x Golduck (M)

The street Yalinda was traveling down was poorly lit, a factor that was not helped by the lack of moonlight. The Dragonair had meant to get home earlier from her night out with her friends at the Serpent Tail, a male strip club which featured Dragon-type Pokemon. However, certain…_things_…had distracted her.

She slithered quickly down the street while glancing around to scout for would-be attackers. Not that she'd actually see any if they were there, Yalinda fumed. Why couldn't they have put more street lamps up here?

_Hey there, sexy dragon-girl._

Stopping dead in her tracks, Yalinda whipped her head around to locate the speaker, eyes wide with panic.

_Whoa there, beautiful, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just wanted to talk…_

Yali frowned as she realized the Pokemon had been "speaking" to her telepathically and was thus impossible to track by sound. She raised the end of her tail, rattling the two orbs at the end of it; drawing herself higher above the ground, she hissed.

_Jeez! Calm down!_

She could almost see the mysterious Pokemon raising its hands (if it had any) in supplication. No, wait, she _could_ actually see it raising its hands as it stepped from the shadows. It was a Golduck-they were known to have strong psychic talents, though not Psychic-type themselves.

"I'm sorry I startled you there, miss-"

"Yalinda." What did it matter if the Golduck knew her name, she figured. She could knock him-the Golduck's voice was obviously male- out in a second with Thunderbolt if he tried anything.

"Yalinda. Well, Yalinda, I couldn't help but say hello. It's been awhile since I've met a Dragonair as hot as you."

Yali snorted. She could tell what the Golduck was after now.

"I'm Samson. And you're quite right about what I'm after." he continued, somehow managing a mischevious grin despite his beak.

"Flattered as I may be, I'm not interested-"

Now it was Samson who snorted in derision. "Uh-huh. Maybe that might fool a non-telepath, but…" Samson let the unfinished sentence hang in the air as he tapped the side of his head.

Dammit! Yalinda thought. Stupid Serpent Tail strip club! Stupid _me_ for still being horny!

At this point Yalinda had lowered herself so her head was 6 feet off the ground, to better converse with this Samson. He, overhearing her thoughts again, stretched to whisper in the dragoness' ear:

"I can give you a night better than any of those Gabites or Flygons could ever dream of."

She fixed eyes burning with sudden lust on Samson's face. "Where's your place?"

He chuckled greedily. "Not far, my temptress."

They ran-or slithered- as fast as Pokemonly possible to his apartment. Samson ripped open the door, slammed it shut, and turned to Yalinda. She encircled him with her lithe body as he ran his webbed claws over its smooth surface.

Yali felt the poke of his erection against her scales. Smirking, she uncoiled herself and lowered her open mouth to its tip. It was an impressive cock for a 5'7" duck, she concluded, the dick being about 7 inches long.

She teased him with her serpentine tongue, lightly licking the tip of the cock in circles. Samson shuddered in pleasure. "M-more…"

With a coquettish wink, Yali obliged, licking the underside of his cock from the base to the tip before taking almost all of it in her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, moaning into the blowjob to give him greater pleasure.

Samson, panting heavily already from the Dragonair's skill, reached his left hand towards her soaking pussy. Yalinda's body was curled enough around him that he could reach it. He put in two of his fingers, which had less webbing between them than his feet, and started claw-fucking her.

The dragon was shocked into stopping Samson's blowjob for a moment, but then with a more lust-filled moan than before, she devoted her mouth to pleasuring his throbbing dick. Yali ran her tongue across its rock-hard surface as she forced so much of the cock in her mouth it touched the back of her throat. She continued to deep-throat him, loving the feel of the huge cock filling her entire mouth.

As Yalinda increased the speed and passion behind her loving worship of his cock, Samson pumped his claws in and out of her aching pussy as fast as he could.

"Damn girl, you were really horny, weren't you?" he whispered to her as his hand plunged into her wet folds.

She nodded with a wicked grin, and then, pushing her mouth to the base of his dick, she started licking his balls as well.

Samson gasped. "I-I can't take much more of this!"

It was clear that Yalinda couldn't either. Her pussy was beginning to contract around his claws, getting even wetter as he went on. But before she could climax in bliss-

"Oh god-I'M CUMMING!" Samson's thick, white load shot down Yali's throat. Even though the heavy load of cum was released into her mouth with little warning, she swallowed all of it, licking her lips.

However, that was not the end of it.

"Oh Samson," the Dragonair called in a singsong voice, "you forgot to make me cum." Dropping the cute act, Yalinda leaned towards his face and said, "I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now."

She stretched out on her back as Samson crouched over her. He lined his cock up and began fucking her incredibly fast already, pounding her horny pussy.

"YES! Oh fuck, yes! Right there! Fuck me, Samson!" Yalinda screamed as Samson continued plunging in and out of her forcefully. He worked all of his huge dick inside of her and lay on top of her a moment, then drew back and slammed her so hard she screamed again.

"FUCK YEAH! Samson, I love it when you fuck my pussy so hard. Just. Like. That!"

Samson obliged and continued fucking her, his balls slapping the outside of her sex with each thrust. He grunted, "Yeah? The little slut likes it rough?"

"Yes!" she whimpered in reply. "Don't stop!"

He swung his tail around and pointed it at her tight backdoor. "I bet you're an ass slut too. I bet you just loved getting fucked up your little asshole!"

Without waiting for an answer, Samson plunged his thick tail deep into Yalinda's asshole, stretching the hole to twice its normal size.

"OHH!" Yali panted. She had stuck her own tail up her ass before, but even with the big orbs at its end, it wasn't as good as Samson's tail fucking her. Whatever pain she might have felt was washed away by immense pleasure.

The Golduck began timing his thrusts so that as his cock went into her wet pussy, his tail pushed into her tight asshole. He kept pounding at her like that until his tail was almost entirely in her asshole, and then-

"Oh fuck! Fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum!" Yali felt her pussy quiver in the first stages of her orgasm. Her whole body shook with the pleasure. She couldn't remember the last time she'd found a fuck that good, let alone the last time anal had felt like that.

Samson kept grunting and fucking her faster and more erratically as he felt himself approaching climax. Not too long after Yali came, he pushed into her one last time, yelling, "Yalinda! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!"

He collapsed on top of her as his throbbing cock shot load after load of cum deep inside her.

Yalinda moaned and almost came a second time from how good it felt. She rubbed her face against his beak and whispered, "No Flygon could ever fuck like that."

So, how'd I do? I'm happy to hear suggestions and criticism.

Until next time, goodbye, and clean your keyboards!


End file.
